Opposites Attract
by browneyes818
Summary: what happens if Kitty is Bobby's siter? and john falls for her?


_**This is based on the movie, with a few exceptions. In this story Kitty is Bobby's sister. It takes place when Bobby comes home in the 2**__**nd**__** movie. In my story they don't get attacked by the police.**_

Opposites Attract

Bobby, Rouge, John, and Logan walked into Bobby's house still in their pajamas. "This is it, home sweet home!" Bobby said. "Mom? Dad? Anyone home?" Bobby called. When he got no answer he turned to his friends, "I'll find you some clothes." Bobby gave John some of his clothes and he gave Rouge some of his sister Kaitlyn's clothes.

They had changed and were downstairs when Bobby's family came in. "What the-…" Bobby's father started. "Bobby!" His mother exclaimed. "Why aren't you in school?" she asked. "It's spring break, so I thought I would bring my friends over. Didn't you get the letter?" Bobby asked lying. His mother shook her head and said. "Introduce me to your friends!" "Well, this is my best friend John, this is my girlfriend Rouge, and this is Logan." He answered motioning to his friends when he spoke of them. His parents nodded. His brother and sister came in arguing. "Bobby!" A girl who looked about Bobby's age yelled wrapping her arms around her brother. Bobby and a boy who looked a little younger than him eyed each other. "Hey Kitty!" Bobby said. "Kitty?" John asked smirking. "Kitty is the nickname I gave her. Though my parents still call her Kaitlyn." Kitty made a horrible face when he said 'Kaitlyn'. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" Kitty asked. "I thought I did!" Bobby said. He hated lying to his sister, but he had to. "Oh, who are your friends?" Kitty asked nodding to the people behind him. He introduced her to them and his mother said dinner would be ready soon. So they walked into Bobby's room, except for Logan and Ronnie. Logan went outside to smoke, and Ronnie stalked into his room.

"What's ya brather's name?" Rouge asked in her Kentucky-ish accent, when they had settled into spaces in his room. "Ronnie." Bobby said rolling his eyes. "We never really got along with him. He's kinda weird, unlike my favorite sibling Kitty here." He said rustling her hair. "I'd better be your favorite!" Kitty said putting her hair back in order. Kitty looked at John who was staring out of the window scowling. Bobby saw her, and said. "Don't mind him. He's a sourpuss." "Shut up ice-…" John didn't finish his sentence remembering Bobby's family didn't know. Kitty looked back from Bobby to John puzzled. She shrugged and said. "I'm so happy you're here Bobby! It's getting so boring around here!" "So how old are ya Kitty?" Rouge asked. "  
I'm turning 16 next week!" Kitty answered. "I'm barely a year older than her." Bobby said. "Ha old is Ronnie?" Rouge asked. "He's 14 turning 15 next month." Kitty answered. "Dinner's ready!" Bobby's mother chimed.

They piled out of Bobby's room and settled at the table. Rouge sat next to Bobby and Kitty sat in the middle of John and Bobby. Kitty looked at Rouge. Her hair was unusual. She had reddish-brown hair; her front three inches of hair were white. She had pretty hazel eyes. She looked at John. He had dirty blonde hair that looked like it was cut, but had grown a little. His dark brown eyes were mysterious. He looked muscular under his tight green shirt. _Looks like on of Bobby's. _Kitty thought. John looked her. She looked at her food. He scowled and then he studied her. She had medium brown hair with bangs that swept to the side, and she sparkling brown eyes. She was of medium height. _She looks more like Ronnie than Bobby. _John noticed. "What are we going to do for room arrangement?" Bobby's mom asked. "Well, John could sleep on the blow up, and Rouge could sleep in Kitty's room." Bobby answered. Kitty nodded in agreement. "What about you?" His dad asked looking at Logan. "I'm fine with the couch." He growled.

"So are you going to tell your family about being a mutant?" John asked settling in the blow-up mattress. "Yeah." Was all Bobby said. "Hey, if they don't like it, you don't have to visit anymore." John said smirking. "That's not even close to funny." Bobby said. "G' night."

In Kitty's room her and Rouge were talking also, but about something entirely different. "Have you kissed Bobby yet?" Kitty asked bluntly. "No." Rouge answered honestly. "Well, why not?" Kitty asked. "Or is it personal?" "It is kinda personal." Rouge answered looking down at her gloved hands. "Oh, sorry if I was prying." Kitty said sincerely. "It's okay. So, how about ya? Do ya have anyone special?" Rouge asked looking at her. Kitty shook her head no. "Well, why not?" Rouge asked mimicking Kitty's earlier question. "No one has caught my eye." Kitty answered. They talked a little while longer until sleep caught up with them, and they soon fell asleep.

Kitty woke up later that night. She walked to the kitchen; and she got some milk from the refrigerator. She sat down and drank it. After she finished she put the cup in the sink. She turned around and met the chest of somebody. She almost screamed. But she didn't because she heard the voice of John. "What are you doing, Kitten?" he whispered. "John! You scared the crud out of me!" Kitty whispered. "Good. Now I've rid you of your crud." John said. "You never answered me." "I couldn't sleep." Kitty said. "Me either." John said. "I was going to watch some TV. Wanna watch with me?" Kitty asked. "Sure." John said shrugging his shoulders. "Nothing better to do." They walked into the TV room and Kitty turned on the TV and settled on a re-run of CSI. But she wasn't really paying attention. After a while she got bored and she turned to John. "So how long have you and Bobby been friends?" She asked. "We met on his first day of school. And we just started hanging out after that." He answered. "So why don't you go to our school?" John asked before he realized she probably wasn't mutant. He was so used to talking to mutants. "I don't know. I would love to though. It's better than being here." Kitty said. John nodded they stopped talking and stared at the TV. Kitty soon felt sleepy. She was too lazy to walk the stairs so she laid her head on the top of the couch. Soon sleep came to her; she fell into a restful sleep.

The next morning Kitty felt a very warm body next to her. She felt a warm arm resting loosely around her shoulder. Her head was nestled on John's chest. She found she didn't want to move. She liked the feeling this warm body next to her felt. John stirred. Kitty closed her eyes pretending to sleep. John's arm moved closer around her. Kitty absent mindedly snuggled closer to him. He sighed in contentment. She didn't know if he was awake. She felt a hand run through her hair, and then it caressed her cheek. Then it went back. Kitty pretended to stir, making John stiffen. She opened her eyes and blinked at John. "G' morning." She said trying to sound sleepy. "Uh, hey." John answered stiffly. Just then Kitty heard someone coming down the stairs. John jumped up and moved behind the couch.

Bobby walked in, and stared sleepily at John rubbing his neck embarrassed; Kitty was stiffly sitting on the couch. "G' morning." Bobby said rubbing his eyes. "Hey, Bobby. Have a good night?" Kitty asked. "Yeah, had a weird dream though." Bobby said faraway look in his eyes, as if trying to remember his dream. "Anywho. Where's Rouge? Is she up yet?" Bobby asked. "I'll go see." Kitty said jumping up and running out the TV room. Bobby looked at John and raised his eyebrow. "What was that about?" Bobby asked. "Dunno." John answered. "Hey, you got anymore clothes I can borrow?" John asked changing the subject. "Uh, yeah. Come on I'll find you something.

"Hey Rouge." Kitty called walking into her room. "G' morning, darlin'." Rouge said. "Do ya have any clothes ah could borrow?" Rouge asked sheepishly. "Uh, yeah. Why didn't you bring any clothes?" Kitty asked. "Um…" _what do I say? _Rouge wondered. "Never mind. Here just pick something out." Kitty said opening her closet. Rouge found some clothes and the girls changed. Kitty noticed that Rouge hadn't taken her gloves off. _Did she sleep with those on?_ Kitty thought. She brushed it off and walked downstairs.

They entered the kitchen. "Hello girls. Sit down and eat." Kitty's mother ordered. The girls sat, and Bobby and John entered. Kitty and John made eye contact. Kitty thought she saw warmth in his eyes then his face scowled. Kitty looked down. John ended up sitting next to Kitty. They ate in silence. Kitty's hand brushed against John's she noticed his hands were really warm. She looked at him, he glared at her. She quickly looked at her food. _What's wrong with him? I _know_ I didn't imagine what he did this morning. _Her thoughts were interrupted by Bobby. "Uh, guys I need to tell you something. Could we talk?" "Sure, Bobby." His mother asked.

Bobby's parents looked him in disbelief. Bobby and Rouge were sitting on the couch facing his parents after breakfast. Kitty was gawking at him. John was sitting on a chair against the wall, playing with his lighter. _Click. _beep- beeb-ity. Everyone looked at Logan. He looked down at his hand. "Oh, that's me." Logan said. He walked out of the room. "Have you- have you ever tried…_not_ being a mutant?" Bobby's mother asked. _Click. _"Ya should see what Bobby can do!" Rouge exclaimed. Bobby touched the coffee cup his mother was holding. The coffee froze. His mother put it down and the cat came and licked the frozen coffee. Ronnie left the room, Kitty watched him. _Click _"What do you have to say, Kitty?" Bobby asked staring at his sister. Kitty looked at him. "I-I can't believe it!" Kitty said honestly. _Click._ Bobby's face fell. Of all people he thought she would understand. "I thought I was the only mutant in this family." Kitty said softly. "What?!" Bobby and their mother exclaimed. John dropped his lighter. "You're- you're one too?" Bobby asked incredulously. "Uh, yeah." Kitty answered. She stood up and walked through the wall and came back. John picked his lighter back up. _Click. _Things just got very… interesting.

"OMG. This is my entire fault!" Their mother exclaimed. _Click. _"Actually, they found that the males carry the mutant gene. So it's actually his fault." John said motioning to Bobby's dad. _Click. _"Will you stop?!" Bobby's mother exclaimed, making him drop the lighter. Grumbling he picked it up and put it in his pocket. "Jean's here, with the jet." Logan said walking in the room. They stood up and followed Logan out of the room. "Bobby! Let me come with you." She pleaded. Bobby looked at his parents and nodded. With one looked back they filed into the jet.

"Welcome, Kitty." Professor Xavier said as she walked into his class a week later. "Hi." Kitty said shyly. "Come on, Kitty sit here." Rouge called pulling her to a seat in the back. "I love it here!" Kitty exclaimed sitting down. "I'm happy for ya!" Rouge said. "Ah know Bobby's happy too. Have ya met anyone?" Rouge asked smiling. "What do you mean?" Kitty asked. "Ya know, anyone special?" Rouge asked her eyes sparkling. "Um… no." Kitty said looking down. It was true that the only guy she noticed was John. But he was such a jerk sometimes!

Later that day Kitty came out of her room and bumped into John. She was so startled she phased through him. "Whoa." He said feeling a tingling sensation through his body as she walked through him. "Watch where you're going Kitten!" He growled. She instantly scowled. "Sorry." She said. "Whatever." He said. Kitty decided to have some fun. She saw his lighter in his hand. She phased her hand through his and grabbing his lighter, and ran away. "Kitty!" He yelled running after her. She ran through wall after wall until she was outside. She ran into the woods. Somehow John managed to catch up with her. Kitty was laughing, John was angry by now. "Kitty give me my lighter!" John screamed. "You've got to catch me first! And you know that's impossible!" Kitty yelled back. Kitty stopped and held the lighter in front of her. "Grab it!" she ordered. He grabbed for it, but his hand went through hers. She ran again. "Very funny!" John yelled running after her. John lurched at her knowing she was tired. He grabbed her waist and they fell onto the ground. Kitty tried to phase but she couldn't concentrate. They started rolling down the hill.

When they stopped Kitty was laughing. Kitty was under John his hands were on either side of her. Kitty's hand was still holding his lighter. "John, why are you so mean?" Kitty asked looking at him intently. "What do you mean?" John asked. "You know scowling at me, stuff like that. I didn't do anything to you." Kitty answered. "I don't know. That's just how I am I guess." John said. "I was awake that morning on the couch." Kitty said. John looked at her. "Oh… I-I'm sorry." John said, Kitty still under him. She looked just like she did that morning. Her brown hair fell loosely around her shoulders. Her big brown eyes sparkled. She smiled the smile he liked to call his. Suddenly he felt the urge to kiss her. He leaned down slowly, she didn't move. He went closer. He knew she could phase herself by now, but she only leaned forward. He quickly filled in the gap, and placed his warm lips on her soft ones. She placed her hand just under his hair and deepened the kiss. She sat up, lips still locked on his. He was sitting on his knees, her legs between them. His hands lost in her dark brown hair. They pulled away breathless. He looked at her intently. He moved in for another kiss. Their lips meet again. He felt warmth flow through his body. His hands were now on her shoulders. Kitty cried out in pain. He looked down and saw to his horror his hands were on fire. He let go and she fell backwards. Making sure the fire was gone; he quickly caught her before she hit the ground. "Kitten." He said softly. "Oh, Kitten what have I done?" He touched her cheek, and lifted her from the ground he ran to the mansion.

"What happened?" Jean asked, as John laid Kitty on one of the beds. "I'll explain later, but now we need to help her." John said looking for the first time at what he did to Kitty. Her skin was burned badly, and you could tell it was because of him. He cringed, and ran out of the room. He ran to the woods. He ran to his favorite place, a small creek near a huge tree. He sat down at the trunk of the tree. He stared at his open hands. _How did I do that? I can't make fire. So what happened? _ He clenched his fist as his eyes started to mist. He had hurt Kitty. He had hurt the one girl he was sure he was falling in love with. He made a decision right then and there. He would no longer use his 'gift'. He couldn't.

"John! What happened I heard Kitty go hurt." Bobby called. John looked up and wiped his eyes. "It's hard to explain." John said and he sulked to his room. Bobby watched him leave, wondering what had happened.

In his room, John sat on his bed and looked at the ceiling. John heard a knock at the door. "John?" He heard Jean's voice. "John?" she asked opening the door and stepping in. "Kitty's awake. She wants to see you." He didn't say anything John just got up and followed her.

He entered the room and saw Kitty's shoulders wrapped in gauze. She looked at him and smiled. He couldn't look at her, he was too ashamed. Jean left and Kitty's face changed. "John what's wrong?" Kitty asked. "Nothing. Are you- are you okay?" He asked still not looking at her. "Jean says I'll be fine. But John are you okay?" Kitty asked trying to catch his gaze. "I-I didn't mean to- to…" he couldn't finish. "John." Kitty said softly taking his hand in hers. He pulled his hand away. "I- I gotta go." He mumbled leaving the room.

Kitty's burn soon healed, though she had a scar. Her scar looked like hands on either side of her shoulders, where John had held her. Kitty had been up for almost a week, and John had not even talked to her, let alone look at her. She didn't see him at all. She heard he wouldn't 'play' with fire. She remembered she still had his lighter, she thought that was the reason he wasn't 'playing' with fire. What she didn't understand was why he was ignoring her. She felt hurt.

_Did I do anything? Did I say something wrong? _Kitty thought watching John during History. _He was the one who kissed me… right? And I know I liked it. Why won't he talk to me?_ Kitty was getting sick of John's silent treatment.

John felt Kitty's eyes on him during History. It took all his will-power not to look at her. He knew if he did he would regret it. _Why don't you just talk to her? _John asked himself. _I can't. I wouldn't be able to take it._ He knew he was hurting her, and he couldn't stand to see her hurting. _But this is for the better. Now I _can't _hurt her._ It had been almost a week and a half, and John hadn't 'played' with fire once.

"Class dismissed." Miss Monroe said. Kitty watched John get up and leave. She couldn't stand it anymore. She followed him.

When he was outside she turned him around to look at her. "John why won't you talk to me? What's wrong?" Kitty asked angrily. "Nothin'." John said looking down. Kitty pulled his lighter out. _Click. _If it was there was something John hated, it was someone playing with his lighter. Kitty knew that. _Click. _John kept his eyes on the ground, not even moving. _Click._ "John I want you to manipulate this fire." Kitty ordered. _Click. _John shook his head no._ Click._ "Why not?" Kitty demanded anger on her voice. "I-I…" John stuttered. "You what?" Kitty yelled. _Click. _"John answer me!"Kitty commanded. "I can't." John whispered eyes still on the floor. "Why!?" Kitty demanded. "Because!" John yelled looking at her tears streaming down his face, his hands went to her shoulders he shook her a little. "Because I can't!" he said softly letting her go. "Why?" Kitty asked gently. "Because I hurt you. I-I can't-won't use my power anymore. I-I can't hurt you again. Never." John said quietly. "John, look at me. I healed. Fire is a part of you. You are Pyro. You have to." Kitty said. "Kitten listen I can't- I can hardly look at you. I-I'm too ashamed. Too afraid it'll happen again." John said. Kitty put her hands on his cheek. "John look at me." John looked at her reluctantly. "Don't be ashamed. It just happened. You didn't mean for it to, it just did." John looked at her. Her face was tear-stained. She rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her cautiously. She pulled away, and looked at him. She leaned forward. He hesitated. "Don't be afraid. I'll be fine." He closed the gap and pressed his lips on hers gently. They broke away and looked at each other. "See I'm fine." Then she looked at him flirtatiously, and phased through him. _Click. _"But I still have your lighter!" she yelled running away laughing. He smirked and chased after her.

The end.


End file.
